Pendent
by Kaira-chan
Summary: [My First Angelic Layer Fic] [Written for Misaki's birthday] [Takes place after manga, but not a whole lot of spoilers] It's Misaki's birthday so she goes to see Koutaro at the park.


This is a fic written for Misaki's birthday, April 17th.  Happy birthday Misaki~!

I don't own Angelic Layer.  That privilege belongs to the Goddess'  CLAMP.

A few warnings and notes:

I'm not great at characterization until I get more used to writing the characters. If they fall OOC, please tell me, so I can work on that in my next Angelic Layer fic, whenever that may come about. 

It's going to be short, because lately I haven't been able to write long chapters for fics XP. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shouko gave a small sigh when she entered the kitchen, which was what had alerted Misaki to her presence. 

Misaki turned, nearly dropping one of her apple bunnies, to see her aunt, who had obviously just woken up standing in the doorway. 

Shouko smiled, and leaned against the doorframe.  "Going out with your friends today?" She asked. 

Misaki nodded, blushing slightly.  "Koutarou wanted to spend my birthday with me, because tomorrow he's going to Nikko with his karate group."

Shouko blinked, before grinning and wrapping her arm around Misaki's shoulders.  "Oh, my little neice is fourteen today," she squealed.  "She's so~ cute!"

Misaki blushed harder, knowing she should be used to this by now, but not being able to stop herself.  

            "Where's Mom?" 

            "Oh.  She went to work earlier today to test out a new product."

            "Oh."

            Misaki looked at one of her half finished apple bunnies sadly, before smiling again and beginning to finish packing the two lunch bags on the counter.  "She'll be back by tonight though, right?"

            Shouko smiled and nodded.  "Of course," she answered, just as Misaki finished packing the lunches. 

            "I'll see you two tonight then," Misaki said, running out of the house. 

            Shouko went to the door that led to the outdoors, and leaned against it, watching her niece run off towards the park.  She closed her eyes and smiled, before turning back into it, and closing the door behind her.  She looked at a clock, and her eyes widened.  "Oh no!  I'm going to be late for work again!"

            Misaki smiled, passing a small convenience store on the way to the park.  She slowed, and then turned towards it, before smiling.  She was sure that Koutarou would love some chocolate pocky.  She looked at the money in her pocket, and smiled, knowing that she had enough to get him some. 

            The shopkeeper lifted his head and looked at her when she entered the shop.  "Hey, you're that girl from Angelic Layer, aren't you?" 

            Misaki blushed, and nodded, before grabbing a package of Pocky from the shelf and putting the money on the counter.  

            "You're my daughters biggest idol, you know," he said, somewhat sheepishly.  "Could I get your autograph?"  

            Misaki blinked, and then smiled and nodded.  He gave her a pen and a pad of paper.  "What's her name?"

            "Rei.  She loves Hikaru, too.  She says that she hopes that she can grow up to be like you, because your angel is so tiny, yet takes down such big ones."

            Misaki smile grinned widely, before finishing.  "Tell her that sometimes the tiniest people take down the biggest ones."

            After she left, she looked at her watch and blinked.  She was late already!  She began to ran as quick as she could towards the park. "Sorry I'm late Koutaro-kun!" she cried, running up to him. 

            "It's okay.  I just got here not to long ago anyway," he said, smiling at her. 

            "I got you this," she said, holding out the box of Pocky ot him.  He smiled, and nodded his thanks, while she sat beside him on the grass.

            "So, do you want to do anything in particular today?" Misaki asked him, laying back  onto the ground.   

            "Anything you wanna do is okay with me," he said, laying beside her on his side.  

            "Then let's just lay here for a while."

            He leaned over, and kissed her on the nose, the sighed and laid down beside her.  "You'd figure that since it's your birthday, you'd wanna do something." Koutaro chuckled.  

            Misaki smiled, and blushed a little, prepared to say something but then decided to not.  Finally, she opened her mouth, and said quietly: "I'd rather just spend my day with you."

            Both of them commenced to blush, and neither moved for a while, a comfortable silence hanging between them. 

            "Misakichi?" He said quietly after a few minutes. 

            Misaki blinked, and looked at him.  He pulled out a gold necklace, with a small pendent of an angel hanging on the end.       

            "Happy birthday," he said, leaning forward and kissing her, clasping the necklace around her neck as he did so. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Please R&R.  Con Crit more than welcome.  Flames will be mocked. 


End file.
